gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NeddehCraft 3
NeddehCraft 3 was 'a Minecraft server by Captain Ned Edgewalker & WaglingtonŒ that was released on June 25th, 2016. It was the third and final incarnation of the NeddehCraft server series. The server looked to improve and add on to the strengths of NeddehCraft 2.0. The server is hosted in Phoenix, Arizona through MCProHosting. It was the first and only NeddehCraft server to be hosted in the United States. It ran on Minecraft 1.8. Information NeddehCraft 3 is the third instalment in the NeddehCraft server series, succeeding NeddehCraft 2.0. It focuses largely on storytelling, with a custom story written by Benthamic, whilst also retaining a large survival element for the server. The server does not feature mods, so Forge is not required. Story progression is similar to how it was in NeddehCraft 2.0, where all users online (if they want to) will participate in story sections released every Sunday, Wednesday and Saturday. Along with story progression, there is going to be a random special event every two weeks on Friday night hosted by Ned. The winner(s) or participants of special events will get certain prizes or rewards. Other than those 4 days, the server is entirely focused on Survival and mcMMO elements, along with the plugins listed above, though occasionally players will be given the opportunity to complete "side quests," that further enrich the main story. The roleplaying aspect of the server took a slightly different approach compared to Neddehcraft 2.0. The branching story focuses heavily on player choice and cinematic world building, two elements the admins felt were missing on the previous server. The storyline is organised in chapters of varying length; each chapter's contents have the potential to change dramatically depending on choices made by those who participate. The chapters may be long or exceedingly short; for example, one chapter may take several story days to complete and another may be finished in just one. After each story event, the synopsis of the story so far (documented on this page) will be updated accordingly so anyone who missed a day can quickly get up to speed without interrupting any events. Following the end of the story and the upcoming release of Civcraft 3.0, NeddehCraft 3 was repurposed and will now be predominantly used for playing adventure maps or holding small events. The administration of the server consists of server owner Ned_Edgewalker and former NC2 admin, Benthamic. Events Schedule *This Friday: Cubeception 2 - 4:00 PM PDT/7:00 PM EDT *Next Saturday: 3v3 Capture the Diamond - Time TBD *July 30th: The Orphanage - Time TBD Plugins *MythicMobs *Custom Enchantments *mcMMO *Essentials *WorldEdit *WorldBorder *Grief Prevention *Ships *Backpacks *SignQuests *Marriage Master Lore The ancient realm of Occa is in chaos! The once valiant King Puffin has lost control of his military force, the Knights Thash, whose sinister High Champion threatens to change Occa forever. In one last desperate attempt to defend his rule and save the Occan people from total annihilation at the hands of the nefarious Knights Thash, Puffin enlists the help of the last great heroes of the land to restore peace or die trying... NPCs Non-player characters, or NPCs, are characters that were created to serve the purpose of the server's story. They are all controlled by server operators, though the chances of the characters telling you which one they are controlled by are slim. *'King_Puffin "We've heard much about your exploits..." *'Commander_Triton' "Watch yourselves." *'Prole' "The town would be indebted to you if you would be so generous as to lend a hand!" *'Ted' ' ' "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you..." *'Wisdom/Wisdom2/Intuition' ' ' "You are stronger in numbers." *'Dai_Nao' ' ' "You'll never see me coming!" *'Gabriel' ' ' "Potato is in all of us." *'Clockwork' ' ' "God creates man. Man destroys God. Man makes machine. Machine destroys man.﻿" *'Yu_Gai' "I will have my revenge!" *'Winfrey' "There is a risk of you dying horribly, but I don't care." *'Keymaker' "It's a fool's errand, I tell you!" Bosses *Sandra the Endermite v1 - Humiliated in Cactice *Dai_Nao - Killed in an ancient cave near Providence *Sandra the Endermite v2 - Slain in a Nether Fortress *The Unthinker - Decommissioned while defending the Maker's research notes *Ender Dragon - Marginalised by much more important quest *Twilight Guardian - Squashed by tomb raiders *Yu_Gai - Thwarted by ill-conceived assassination scheme *Kane - Crushed by malicious factory invaders *Able - Circuits fried defending Arcadia *The Progenitor - Made an absolute fool out of by plucky adventurers skilled in karate *Vi_Shen - Humbled by waterfall *Wai_Mi - Exposed for the softy he is *Ender_Monk - Eliminated of his options *Prole - Tried to swim in lava *Makroizoia - Not saved by his ability to fly The Story So Far Prologue *The players arrived in Occa and immediately set out to explore the vast untamed lands to make their new homes *Prole, a prominent resident of the small village of Denshire, contacted the players for assistance in a dire matter. He sent them to locate a shipment of fresh crops from far-off Arcadia, but they quickly found the cargo ship had crashed nearby. They salvaged what was left of the delivery and brought it to Prole, who rewarded them with a share of the crops. *The players discovered a massive ruined temple, the remnants of the Church of the Potato. Its only occupant was the friendly wither Ted, a mysterious being that communicated with them telepathically. Ted explained the Church had been destroyed by an old nemesis from the players' past. Ted gave them coordinates to the beast's dwelling. *At the coordinates, the players found a massive Cactice arena and were soon confronted by their old enemy Sandra the ender dragon whom they presumed was killed many years in the past. Now a wiggling, worm-like appendage, Sandra seized an initial advantage over the players thanks to her small size and agility but was eventually crushed. *Several players began to notice a strange presence watching over them, a floating skull named Scout Bot. After it left several cryptic messages pertaining to "the Hand and Mind," they took it upon themselves to attempt to destroy it. It attempted to vaporise the players, but they eventually apprehended it and salvaged its broken frame. *The players raided a tower filled with mechanised mobs. At the top, they discovered a cryptic message to an unknown person, signed by someone named C. Coordinates found in the clocktower led them to a town called Unpton, where they found another message from C, this time detailing a scheme involving Scout Bots. Chapter 1 - A Call For Help *Herald_Arke, a servant of the King, called upon the players with a message from his master: They had been invited to the capital of Occa, Providence, to meet with the King. Arke gave them all passports which they presented to a guard golem at the city's gates. The golem let them all inside and directed them towards the palace, but not before showering them with roses. *The players were greeted by King_Puffin and his general, Commander_Triton. The King welcomed them to Providence, but Triton immediately reacted with hostility, branding them agents of "Moros." He ordered a squad of his men, the Knights Thash, to dispatch them, but the players defeated the knights. *Puffin called off Triton's men, proclaiming that the players were no threat. The King explained that he had heard much about the players' exploits and called upon them to help ward off the ancient evils that were awakening in Occa for an unknown reason. Promising them wealth and fame if they aided him, the players accepted. Triton hesitantly admitted his mistake and bowed before the players with respect. *The players met with the Shopkeeper in Providence, who quickly showed them the black market beneath the city. There, they found a lone golem whose master had gone missing. The players hunted down the man, who was apparently the city's blacksmith, and rescued him from a horde of zombies. The blacksmith led them to his home and informed them they were always welcome to browse his wares. *Triton met with the players again and warned them an attack on Denshire was imminent. Triton and the players raced to Denshire and fended off a massive wave of vicious undead, barely escaping with their lives. Triton thanked them for their help and promised he would inform the King of their "bravery." *Herald_Arke informed the players that they were needed in King_Puffin's sanctum on urgent business. The players traveled to Providence and met with the King, who informed them that Commander_Triton and his men had gone missing in a nearby mine on a mission to find a relic from Mad King's past. Puffin gave them the coordinates to the mine, where they found Triton and Dai_Nao, a Knight Thash assassin. *Triton apologized for the deception, promising the players that what he was doing was for the good of the world (but he didn't expect them to understand). He expressed his desire to revive the Mad King and sicced Dai on the players, then vanished. The players defeated the assassin after a tough fight then reported back to Puffin. *Puffin initially doubted the players' reports of Triton turning traitor, but become concerned when they mentioned he intended to revive the Mad King. He confessed that he had sent the Knights Thash to find the Mad Crown, an ancient artifact thought to be destroyed centuries ago that belonged to the Mad King. Puffin theorized that Triton would likely be hunting old relics from the Mad King's reign in order to revive him through some occult ritual. He encouraged the players to stay vigilant and report any strange occurrences to him. *Ted told the players that he would like to meet them in the black market. When the players arrived, he informed them that Sandra the Endermite had taken innocent villagers hostage in the Nether; one of the villagers was the priest of the Church of Potato, Gabriel. The players travelled to the Nether and rescued Gabriel, after which Ted notified the players that one villager remained in captivity: Drole, Prole's son. After rescuing Drole, the players once again faced Sandra in combat and defeated her Endermite form. Following this, the players returned to Denshire where they met Prole, who thanked them for rescuing his brother. Prole then told the players of a heavily guarded place called Dig Site 12 that he discovered through salvaging Scout Bot frames, stating that they would require passes to enter the site. Prole told the players he would forge the passes and meet the players the next day if they still desired to infiltrate it. The players then met Ted and Gabriel outside, where Ted asked the players to help Gabriel rebuild the Church of Potato in the coming days, a request they accepted. Chapter 2 - Return of the Shadow *Prole met with the players and notified them that their passports into Dig Site 12 were prepared. In addition, he shared some newfound information about the site with them: the site, better known as Camp Rooke, was actually a prison labor camp in control of the same unknown entity who controlled the Scout Bots. The players traveled to Rooke and presented their passes to the Guard_Golem outside, who allowed them in. *Their intrusion into Rooke was immediately noticed by its owner, Clockwork, who ordered his Mecha Zombies to kill both the villager prisoners and the players in order to leave no witnesses. The prisoners were narrowly saved by the players, who afterwards explored the administrative wing of the camp. They located Clockwork's office, where they found another message from C (C, they implied, had stood for Clockwork the whole time). The message revealed that Clockwork and Triton had been in cahoots the entire time and that Clockwork was nearing an important discovery regarding something called the Terminus: "When Hand and Mind are restored, the veil is lifted," so said an ancient text located by Scout Bots at an unknown location. Clockwork confessed that he wasn't completely sure what the Hand and Mind were or where they could be located. The players returned to Prole, who suspected Clockwork had a motive of his own. *The adventurers then reported to King_Puffin, who echoed Prole's concern. He suggested that locating Clockwork may be the key to stopping Triton and retrieving the Mad King's relics before they landed in the hands of the nefarious Knights Thash. Chapter 3 - Ancient Knowledge *The players apprehended an invasive Scout Bot, whose circuitry revealed a set of coordinates that led to an unknown location. They arrived at the coordinates and found the ruins of Andalusia, an ancient ruined city; though the city was far from empty, as it was crawling with Knights Thash footsoldiers and savage Mecha Zombies. The players defeated the Knights and constructs there and were confronted by Yu_Gai, the vengeful brother of Dai_Nao, also a high ranking Knight Thash. Yu showed restraint for unknown reasons and disappeared. *The adventurers explored Andalusia and found a desert well by the sea, which led to additional ruins of the city buried under the sand. In a central cavern, they located a strange sandstone device and a set of research notes guarded by an upgraded Mecha Skeleton, the Unthinker. After narrowly defeating the Unthinker, the players skimmed through the Research Notes apparently written by Clockwork himself; the notes detailed Clockwork's research in Andalusia, whose ancient hieroglyphs shed light on the matter of the proverbial Hand and Mind. *Clockwork, however, was mostly interested in attaining the Mind. The glyphs, decoded, told of an intense and arduous ritual to procure a new Mind, as the old one was destroyed centuries in the past. Clockwork then lamented that he never took Triton seriously as an associate and was merely using him and his resources as a means to an end - the end being claiming the new Mind for himself to build the perfect Mech, the Progenitor. Meanwhile, Yu_Gai and a squad of Knights and Mechs stormed the cavern, though the cadre was quickly dispatched by the players inside. Yu and a handful of Knights escaped Andalusia unscathed to report to Triton, while Clockwork had been made aware of the situation long ago thanks to his Scout Bots. *The players reported to King_Puffin, who was able to shed some light on the matter of the Hand and Mind. He revealed that Terminus was the name of the Mad King's old axe that he wielded during his prime, and guessed that Triton needed the Hand and Mind to retrieve it from its hidden location. As it happened, Triton had commissioned Clockwork's help to find the Mind, though Clockwork had an agenda of his own: to use the Mind for his own twisted purposes. Puffin asked the players to undergo the challenging ritual to procure the Mind themselves before Clockwork could get his hands on it, a request they accepted. *Herald_Arke called upon the players to visit Puffin once more; the King hesitantly asked the players to venture into the End to find the Twilight Clock, one of the components needed to create a new Mind. After an extended search period that yielded no results, the unseen presence Wisdom guided them in the direction of the stronghold. The players quickly explored the stronghold and stepped through the portal. *The adventurers were immediately confronted by a primordial entity that reeked of ancient death and destruction. It mused that it saw no valiant Knights protecting the "puny mortals," and asked if they were alone in their quest. Ignoring the presence, the players stormed the End island and bravely faced and defeated the savage Ender Dragon. *The players, upon exploring the island further, located an obsidian pyramid sitting over the edge of the Void, only accessible by a dark cloud bridge. The pyramid's guardians immediately stirred to life; in moments the tomb was crawling with invisible spiders and other primeval protectors. They snatched the Twilight Clock in the central core of the dungeon and fled before the guardians descended upon them. *The players reported back to King Puffin just in time, intervening in an in-progress assassination attempt perpetrated by Yu_Gai. Gai was noticeably more skilled than his brother, and nearly killed Puffin before he was apprehended by the players. Puffin thanked them and was rejoiced to hear that in the race against Triton and his minions, the forces of Light had taken the lead. He informed them that he would send a court alchemist to assist them in the Mind ritual in a few days' time. *The omnipresent entity from the End appeared again, though only in a shade form in which he could not be seen, but clearly heard by all. It stated it was intrigued by the players' tenacity and how they had avoided him for so long, but assured them that their fate was catching up to them. It departed the land of the living without a trace. *The players were summoned to King_Puffin once more, who proclaimed it was time to seize the lead in the race against Clockwork and Triton. This time, he had called upon his court alchemist, a witch named Winfrey, to aid in the ritual. Winfrey and the heroes traveled back to Andalusia, where they underwent the expensive ritual. Despite fulfilling it to the word, however, the ritual yielded no Mind, prompting Winfrey to suspect that Clockwork had already underwent the ritual. Suspecting the King wouldn't mind if they proceeded without consulting him further, Winfrey used her prior knowledge as an associate of Clockwork to lead them directly to Arcadia, a giant Mech factory that functioned as his base of operations in Occa. She then disappeared with the Twilight Clock. *They arrived at Arcadia, a giant undersea dome in the middle of the ocean. Using Winfrey's instructions, the players infiltrated the factory through a concealed service shaft that led inside via a rail system. Their arrival was noticed by Clockwork, who remarked that they had arrived just slightly ahead of schedule. To "keep them company" while he prepared, he sicced two of his most powerful creations on them, a mechanized zombie named Kane and a skeleton named Able. The twin mechs were defeated and the gates of the factory were opened. *Clockwork welcomed the players to his workshop and thanked them for playing his game; the encrypted messages they had found previously, as it turned out, were all part of a convoluted plan to lead them directly to Arcadia. The inventor vanished from the factory, but not before unveiling his finest creation: the Progenitor, his finest and most intelligent creation, powered with the Mind itself. *The Progenitor was stronger and tougher than any mechs the players had faced in the past and seized the advantage initially, but the players had come prepared, arriving in Arcadia with invisibility potions looted from Scout Bots. Confused, the Progenitor was then disarmed by a player skilled in unarmed combat, a fighting style it was not programmed to defend against, forcing it to retreat to save its own "life." The machine was quickly destroyed after losing its sword, and from its mechanical corpse, the heroes looted the Mind. *Once the Progenitor was slain, the players investigated Clockwork's office, which sat at the very top of the factory, observing the workshop level. Clockwork had evidently fled Arcadia as soon as he unleashed the Progenitor and fried most of the controls in the process, but one transmission console remained, pre-fitted with another encrypted message. The message, once again left by Clockwork, congratulated the players on their tenacity, but firmly asserted that while they had performed beyond expectations, the mechanical mastermind was always one step ahead of them. Still, Clockwork mused that he would no longer lend his aid to Triton in eliminating the players, as he doubted that he would be able to contain them. He warned them, though, that while they had apparently disrupted his plans in Ocaa, his grand design was still in operation, and that it was only a matter of time before his vision was realized. *The players brought the Mind back to King Puffin, who was confident the artifact was safer in the hands of the players than his own. He urged them to remain vigilant, as it was now time to retrieve the Hand. Chapter 4 - The Heart of the Enemy *King Puffin alerted the players that one of his spies had seemingly located the Hand. He directed them to the desert village of Sojourn, where they met a man only known as the Keymaker. He expressed his concern that the Hand was simply a wild goose chase and notified them that "everyone and their grandmother had been searching for it, particularly those Thash fellows." He explained that the only way into the Gallery, the location of the Hand, was via an ancient Key whose fragments were scattered throughout the desert. The players collected the fragments and brought them back to the Keymaker, who prepared for them a new Key. *The Key guided the players to the Gallery, which was only accessible through a surface lava pool surrounded by pillars of quartz. The Key granted them immunity to fire, allowing them to leap into the flames and enter the Gallery, a winding mess of halls filled with ancient tomb defenders. *At the center of the Gallery, the players found Triton in a wide open cavern filled with strange glowstone veins and waterfalls. The chest within was empty, leading them to assume the Knights had grabbed the Hand before them. Triton lamented that they were on the wrong side and that reviving the Mad King was the only way to save the world from the evil to come. The players denied his words, prompting Triton and his right hand, Vi Shen, to attack. However, Vi Shen slipped and fell into a pool of water inside the murky cavern, leaving Triton to face the players himself. Though he put up a good fight, he was slowly being overwhelmed and elected to retreat to live another day, leaving the Hand behind. The players located Vi Shen and executed him. *The heroes brought the Hand back to Puffin, who suggested the best course of action would be to infiltrate the heart of the enemy, the temple of the Knights Thash. He gave them the coordinates to the temple, which was relatively empty spare a small cadre of Priors, suggesting that many of the Knights had departed to some other location along with Triton. The players stormed the ocean temple, sprinting past hordes of Priors before arriving at the library. *The library's only occupant was Wai_Mi, the last remaining assassin of the Knights Thash. He elected not to attack them immediately, instead lecturing them on how they had taken everything from him, including his brothers, and how the Mad King was the only one who could save Aquila. The players rejected the claims, stating that the Mad King was a force for evil and that Triton had fed him lies. Wai then began to recognize the players' faces, remarking that he had once thought they were mere myths created to spook men of Thash in the night. He stowed his blade and left behind his journal, telling them he had to think on what had transpired. The journal told of a scheme to use the artifacts to power a Slip Device weapon, which would annihilate Providence, reviving the Mad King in the process. It also detailed the location of the Terminus, inside a Nether abyss located via a portal in some place called Corsica. The players fled the temple and returned to the King. Chapter 5 - Pressing the Advantage *Puffin led the players to the lower levels of the palace, arriving at a large library guarded by malfunctioning iron golems. He explained that Corsica was one of the earliest inhabited places in Occa, and that one day the people there fled the region after building something dark and evil. He sent them off to Corsica, a mountain range located within a sparsely populated savannah. A strange, familiar presence began to speak to them, musing that the people of Corsica used to sacrifice their weak on the mountaintops. *Within Corsica, the players found a massive Nether portal built into the side of a mountain. They stepped into the portal, which led them into a region of the Nether that looked as if it was inhabited at some point but abandoned long ago. They located a small entrance to the abyss that lay below the Nether, a dark and ancient place that sat just above the Void. Within, they located a small chamber, only protected by a small door with two empty slots. The players activated the Hand and Mind at the door, allowing them inside. They quickly grabbed the Terminus, the Mad King's battle axe, and prepared to face Triton, though he never appeared. *The heroes returned to Puffin, who was ecstatic to see they had recovered the Terminus safely. He quickly sent them back to the Nether, though, to find the Ender Compendium, the last artifact. Following his coordinates, the players arrived at an odd stretch of the Nether mostly comprised of Endstone and obsidian pillars. They began to smash the End crystals sitting atop the pillars but were halted by the Enderman known as the Ender Monk. The Monk explained that he and his people rebelled against the Mad King and were exiled, forced to leave their homes and settle in the Nether. The adventurers explained they had come seeking the Compendium; the Monk admitted that his people had stolen the Compendium as once final insult to their King before leaving. He then explained that the only way he would surrender it was through a trial of combat to prove their worth. The players defeated the Monk and some of his fellow Endermen, prompting him to begrudgingly give up the Compendium, warning them to never return. *Puffin was quite pleased that the players had now retrieved both the Terminus and the Compendium, expressing some regret that Triton was able to unearth the Mad Crown through dishonest methods. All that was left, he concluded, was to find this Slip Device weapon and destroy it, permanently preventing the Mad King from ever returning. Chapter 6 - Reunion *Puffin summoned the players one final time to his palace in Providence. He told them to go and speak to his old friend Prole, whom explained "had a history more fantastic than anyone could probably guess." He gave them a few allium flowers they would need at a later date and told them to bring the artifacts with them. *The players arrived in Denshire and met Prole at the town's center. They handed him the Terminus and Ender Compendium, which he inspected for a few moments before alerting the players that someone was coming. Prole scurried away as soon as a squad of Knights Thash appeared and began ransacking the village. After the players defeated the Knights, they searched for Prole and found no sign of him and the artifacts. All that was left was a piece of paper with coordinates to a far off land sketched into them. *The adventurers arrived at the coordinates after a long trek. Their destination was an island partially consumed by Nether, crawling with pigmen, ghasts, and other hellish creatures, including their old friend Prole. The players hesitantly approached him, asking if he was well, before he confessed that he had taken the artifacts and given them to Triton, who was waiting for them somewhere on the island. He had apparently been a member of the Knights Thash all along, a spy implanted in Puffin's ranks. He urged them to see the evil in their actions, but they refused, prompting him to attack them. Prole was an unrivaled swordsman and stronger than any opponent they had previously faced; when they attempted to use their unarmed skills to disarm him, he was prepared, instantly parrying. He nearly killed them all before he was pushed into a pit of lava, where he promptly died. The players spent a few minutes recuperating from the heated battle before venturing into the depths below the surface. *The winding caverns under the island were filled with rotting body parts and pits of hot magma, making them difficult to safely travel. Eventually, the players arrived at the innermost chamber; its floor was completely carved out, but a mysterious bedrock platform sat at the center, hovering precariously above the void. The platform had three obsidian devices on it, filled to the brim with contained lava chambers. Triton stood on the platform ominously by the unlit beacon device in the center. *Triton beseeched them to see that they were on the wrong side, claiming that he only sought to save the world from the coming darkness by reviving Makroizoia, the only one strong enough to defeat it. When asked what this darkness was, Triton referred to it as the primordial entity Moros, more commonly known as the Ancient Fear. The players insisted that Triton didn't know the Mad King like they did, and that reviving him would spell disaster for the world. Triton began the ritual, ignoring their words. He tossed the Terminus, Mad Crown, and Ender Compendium into their respective lava pits, and the cavern began to pulse with red energy. The familiar presence of Makrozoia entered the room. *Suddenly, though, an invisible path was created, bridging the gap between the cavern dropoff and the device at the center of the void. The players raced to the platform unopposed, as Triton had been placed under a dark trance, hovering just above the ground. They threw the allium flowers into the lava slots, and immediately the red particles shifted to a calm blue. Makrozoia winced in "pain," as the players believed the ritual had been reversed, but instead the dark spirit's essence transferred into the nearest compatible host: that host was Triton. *The possess Triton reacted with great rage almost immediately. He swore the heroes would pay for their lack of vision, and that the whole world would feel his wrath. Triton grinned, remarking that the players should go check on the city of Providence and their precious king. *Arriving at Providence, they immediately noticed the city had been absolutely wrecked. There was no sign of life, and most buildings had fallen into a state of complete disrepair, including the palace. An eerie yellow haze choked the sky, a sign of the completion of the Slip weapon's ritual: the Nether landscape on the island had been ripped away and placed on Providence, utterly annihilating all life there. There was no sign of King Puffin. As the players explored his palace, a trance fell upon them; they immediately fell unconscious and woke up in a strange obsidian box with marble stairs at the center. *Climbing the stairs, the players arrived at what looked to be the top of the Nether dimension: a vast uninhabited plain of bedrock and red fog. A cobblestone path led them to the gates of their former town, Tempus, which was guarded by a savage wither skeleton. Within the gates was an almost perfect replication of the abandoned town, though all the buildings were empty and the streets were littered with Nightmare Remnants, the rotting remains of the Mad King's centuries-old army. The Remnants were determined in their cause to serve their undying master, and immediately after the last of them was destroyed, Makroizoia addressed the players personally. *He welcomed them back to Tempus, musing that he had made a few slight adjustments. Indeed, the interiors of the buildings were filled with signs that read, among other things, "YOU COULD HAVE SAVED THEM." Eager to get the players out of the way for good, the Mad King attacked them with remarkable brutality, barraging them with fireballs and lightning bolts. *Though Makroizoia was powerful, Triton's body was still mortal, and the players slowly pushed him back. Enraged, he began to raze several buildings in the fake Tempus, burning their homes to the ground with ethereal fireballs. He attacked them with deadly precision, but the heroes were resilient, shooting him out of the sky and spilling torrents of blood from him as he attempted to flee. Amidst a sea of flames, the Mad King was slain once and for all, his corrupted spirit driven out of Triton's body, lost forever in the endless expanse of the Nether with little hope of ever recuperating. *The players celebrated, but Triton stirred once more, finally himself again. He immediately realized the severity of his actions, blaming himself for Providence, the King, the Knights Thash, and every other innocent life he had taken under the Mad King's spell since he was converted to his cause decades prior. He admitted he was close to death, but did not wish to take the players with him. *Triton observed that there was no easy way for them to get back to the living world, but Makrozoia had created one exit - a bottomless pit in Tempus that led directly into the void. Before they jumped, one player gave Triton a healing potion, saving his life at least for the time being. He lamented that they had given him hope for the first time in many years, and urged them to do what he could not: stop the Ancient Fear, Moros, whom he had meant to revive the Mad King in an effort to combat. With his efforts to bring back Makrozoia thwarted, he believed they were the only ones who had a chance to stop the malevolent spirit of doom. The players leapt into the void, leaving behind Occa, uncertain where they would land next. The end. Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft Server